Changing and Beginnings
by Chicken Whisper
Summary: Anne's past haunts her memories. As the Cuthbert's find out about her PTSD, they help her overcome it by showing what love and a family can do, with a little help from Jerry, Diana and Gilbert. Bad punctuation and such. ;)
1. All Humans Need is Love

There she was, sitting by the pier was the fiery redhead. As Matthew got closer to her he saw just how depressed she looked. Where was her spark? What happened to her?! Matthew thought.

He almost thought wrong redhead but when she turned her head and wiped away a tear, he knew it was her and she's crying!

Now shy, quiet Matthew Cuthbert wasn't one to comfort the opposite sex, he wasn't even sure what to say when Marilla broke down when Michael and mother died. Oh how I should've been there! Why couldn't I be strong like her?! I have to go say something to her or I'm not worthy of even having a child.

He walked up to her and she looked up at him and he saw just how damaged she was. Her face had a bruise across one cheek and a long cut on the forehead. She looked as though she had gotten into a fight.

"What are you doing here?" The tone of her voice was mechanical. Like she didn't care what he said. He prayed he wouldn't be a coward and leave. What kind of father would he be?

"Anne I...I need you in my life." She just looked at him confused. Really Matthew! He thought to himself. That's what you have to say?!

" I...um..." He cleared his throat

"Anne, ever since you came to Green Gables, you brightened my life. Finally someone to lighten the place, something to look forward to coming home to. Why didn't I tell you we had sent for a boy on that ride home? It's because I'm a coward, Anne. I wasn't there when Marilla needed me most either. And because of that she felt alone and so has shut herself up. But she needs you just as much. She was so heartbroken when the broach went missing. She wanted to keep you. She talked to Rachel about it and she said " You can't keep a thief, Marilla. What would the reverend say?" So that's why. When she found it in her room she was so happy! She came running out to the fields and after telling me what happened I saddled up and went to find you," He breathed.

That was probably the most amount of words Matthew had spoken in years. Anne looked at him.

"I don't need a family. I have me. That's all I'll ever need."

She started to cry. He could tell she was unsure of what she just said and he suddenly wrapped her in his large arms and hugged her tight. For her part, she had never been given any love and she melted into his arms.

"Anne, I know you want to believe that. But deep down inside you do need love. Humans were made to be loved. Marilla and I need love. And we need YOUR love. Please come home with us Anne. Your my daughter."

She looked up at him. Her large glassy eyes staring into the depths of his.

" I...I _want_ to believe you. But how can I trust you?"

" I don't know. You'll just have to."

So father and daughter walked to the train station hand in hand. Both feeling very opposite feelings. Matthew was thrilled. He'd gotten his girl back! Anne was scared. How could she trust these people? All the adults she'd ever known and been with had hurt her in some way or another. But for now they'd just have to take it day by day.

* * *

Marilla sank into one of the kitchen chairs in despair. Why did she follow Rachel's advice? Because of that she'd lost her whole family. Family? Yes, Anne was a part of the family.

Whinnying brought her out of her thoughts. She jumped out of her chair and ran to the front yard. There seated on the black horse was Matthew and Anne. She started to cry. She now realised that, within the week they were gone, that the most important things in her life were the people on that horse.

Anne jumped down and was surprised when Marilla came and picked her up crying all the while.

"Anne, I didn't know how much I needed you! I'm so sorry!"

Then she looked down at the redhead and studied her for a second. What had happened to her? She was thinner than before and she had a cut and bruise on her face!

" What happened to you?!"

Anne was taken aback by Marillas show of affection. But she snuggled into Marilla and decided she liked being loved.

"Oh... Emm... Well there are these girls at the orphanage who were always vexed at me. I never understood it. I got the bruise because one of them hit me. And I got the cut when they slammed my cheek into the wall."

Marilla looked absolutely disgusted." If I had only known Anne."

Matthew had stuck around for Anne's explanation but now he said in his shy quiet manner

" I'm going to the barn. Have tea ready when I get back." He figured Marilla and Anne needed some time alone.

* * *

When they walked into the kitchen the first thing Marilla said was,

" You need to be fattened up. Why are you thinner than when you were last here?"

" I haven't eaten anything. I got in trouble for something I didn't do and they told me no food for a day. And then someone tripped me on purpose and I spilled the matrons tea and she was really mad and said no food for me for a week."

Marilla couldn't believe the living conditions! But after Anne said that she could hear a loud growl emitting from the child's stomach. She quickly bustled about the kitchen and put some stew in a bowl and gave it to Anne who scraped every last bit out of it.

"I'll give you more later. I don't want you to lose it all due to eating to fast."

Then she tended to Anne bruise and cut. " I'm sorry Anne, this may sting a little." When she was done, they sat down in the parlor.

* * *

Anne moved closer and closer to Marilla until she slowly climbed into Marillas lap. Cuddling Anne, Marilla thought back.

When I was younger I dreamed of cuddling little children of my own. Wait, she corrected herself. Anne IS my own. I didn't give birth to her. But I love her just the same.

Though she did realise, I never thought I'd be cuddling a sleeping redhaired thirteen year old. But then, she decided, I'm different than most people.

Looking at Anne sleeping in her arms she treasured this moment. Knowing that for once, Anne was getting the love she deserved.

* * *

Matthew walked into the kitchen later on. And when he saw that the tea wasn't ready,

he wondered. It wasn't like his sister to forget. What was she doing?

He walked out of the kitchen and into the parlor. Where the sight that met him warmed his heart.

Marilla sleeping in her rocking chair with Anne snuggled into her arms. Both looking so happy and peaceful. He sighed in content, and went to wash up.

I'm ready for this chapter of my life to end. I can't wait for this next one to start. He thought. This chapter will be filled with love, laughter and family. The three main things in this world that make life worth living.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Always open to criticism and story ideas!**


	2. The Start of a New Life

Some of you may have known me as the Chicken Whisper. Slightly embarrassed about that name. So when I finally decided to make a account I didn't want that to be my pen name. ( Or nom de plume as Anne would call it.)

Anne sat up in bed the next day. Where am I? Then she remembered, I'm at Green Gables! Mr. Cuthbert and Miss. Cuthbert adopted me! With that in mind she quickly got dressed and turned back the quilt. Walking down the stairs she smelled bacon frying .

"Good morning Miss. Cuthbert, Mr Cuthbert." Marilla cracked a few eggs into another pan. " Good morning Anne, Would you mind setting the table?" After Anne willingly set the table the three sat down and tucked in. Anne was surprised when Marilla kept piling her plate with more food.

" Anne I need to fatten you up. You're way to small for your age!" Anne nodded and ate. Matthew finally spoke something he hadn't done that morning " I'm going to take the mare for shoes today."

Marilla nodded" Make sure your back for tea." At this Matthew arched his eyebrow." I hope this time there will be tea. Can't have anyone slacking off. Can we?" He teased her.

Marilla just shot him a look. When was the last time her brother teased her? This must be Anne's influence on him. She shook her head. She was ready for things to change around this dull place. Anne was still on edge that she would get sent back and and didn't see that he was just teasing. She exclaimed " I'm sorry! That was all my fault! I should never have sat on Marilla's lap! If I hadn't then we wouldn't have fallen asleep and you would have your tea!"

" It's okay Anne! I was just teasing Marilla! We're not going to send you back! I'm glad you got to spend that time with her." Marilla thought, this child used to be so out going and high strung! Now she's so insecure about her place here! This is all my fault! If only I hadn't listen to Rachel! I need to show her that she's to stay.

Then she remembered the Cuthbert tradition of signing the Bible. I'll talk with Matthew and see what he thinks, she decided. To Anne she said " Why don't you go outside and explore a little?" Anne's eyes lit up at that idea. " May I? After I help with the dishes?" " Of course Anne."

Anne ha already left for a _big adventure_ as she put it and Matthew was just leaving when Marilla ran her idea with him,

. " I think that's a great idea." He agreed nodding his head. " I want to give her our last name. But I want to give her that freedom to keep her name as it is or add Cuthbert to the end.

Marilla said. " I agree. I don't want to make her change her name if she doesn't want to." He continued " I like the sound of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Has a nice ring to it." Marilla nodded in agreement. She suddenly realised something very mportant. "

Matthew! We don't know her middle name or if she even has one!" " I wonder what it could be? Emily? Nora? Evergreen?" Matthew chuckled. That was the first time he had laughed in years and it felt good. It felt good to feel joy again.

He really had gotten his sense of humor back. Marilla on the other hand was appalled "Matthew Cuthbert! What kind of name is Evergreen!" He laughed and went out the door excited to find out.

Marilla placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, muttering under her breath " Evergreen! Sometimes I don't understand that man!" And went to go sew a pair of stockings for Anne. She had written down all of the girl's measurements when she was making her dress so that made things a lot easier.

AUTHORS NOTE: So what do you think Anne's name could be? Open to criticism! Edit: Her middle name I've decided is going to be out of the ordinary. Most likely shock you all. But it sets the stage for the rest of the story.


	3. What's in a Name

When Anne came in, her hair a little tousled from running through the fields, she was surprised to see the Cuthbert siblings standing there a little awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?" Anne asked hesitantly, she was still very nervous she'd get sent back.

" No Anne, of course not! We were just... um. Well I'll go right ahead and say it. We want you to take our name," Marilla said all in a rush.

" Yes, we decided to let you pick whether it was Shirley-Cuthbert or just Cuthbert, or whether you want to just stay the same," Matthew added. He wanted to let Anne know that she had the freedom to choose.

Anne was delighted and her eyes glowed. Then they dimmed

" Surely you just want me to be a maid or serving of some sort."

Matthew was aghast, " No no no. Anne we want to be your parents. We want to share memories with you as a family. The three of us."

Anne looked up and tears came into her eyes. A real family! She was so happy!

Marilla spoke up then " Let's go into the parlor. We have a tradition of when a new member of the family joined in they signed the Bible. So we should carry on that tradition."

Anne's hand was shaking as she signed the bible, Anne M. Shirley-Cuthbert.

The siblings looked at the signature,

" What does the M stand for?" Marilla asked, excited to hear what Anne was going to say.

" Melanie. It stands for Melanie." Anne faltered. And she looked really scared all of a sudden.

Marilla for her part somehow knew Anne was lying ( must be the mother instinct).

" Anne, it isn't good to lie. Please tell me the truth." Marilla gently reprimanded.

Anne sighed reluctantly,

"It's Matthew. My middle name is Matthew." She spoke so quietly the siblings almost couldn't hear her.

Both of them were shocked! Why would anyone name a girl a bit name and vice versa?!

Marilla stepped towards Anne "Why is your name Matthew?"

A tear rolled down Anne's face as she explained,

" Mrs. Hammond said that my father and mother were sorely disappointed when they had me. They had wanted a boy so badly. So to satisfy themselves they gave me a male middle name. They both died of scarlet fever when I was three weeks old. I wasn't wanted even then."

Marilla and Matthew quickly went over to the crying girl and hugged her. What was there to say? They didn't have to because then Anne spoke,

" I never understood it. If children are such a burden then why do people have so many of them? The two families I worked for had so many!"

Marilla and Matthew just shook their heads. They didn't have a answer.

Marilla was thinking how could anyone not want a newborn?

We'll just have to take it one step at a time I supposed. Matthew mused.


	4. Secrets are Interesting Things

WARNING! This chapter deals with abuse and PTSD. If this kind of stuff bother you, I'd advise that you skip this chapter.

The next morning Marilla and Matthew were in the kitchen talking before Anne woke up.

" So Anne's middle name is Matthew. I'm proud that we share the same name! Nothing to be ashamed about. Matthew is a fine strong name." Matthew said strongly.

Marilla knew her brother could be rather aggressive when it came to his opinion on something, but she was still taken aback by his tone of voice.

" Yes Matthew. It's a fine middle name. But the reason she has it is not okay. No one should do that! What will happen when she has to write her full name out in the future? She'll get laughed at! What would Rachel say! She'll ask me what Anne's middle name is. I can't lie to her. Oh! I don't know what to do about her na-Good morning Anne! Did you sleep well?"

Marilla didn't want her to hear them discussing this. Luckily Anne had just got to the bottom of the stairs and was oblivious of their conversation.

"Yes, I slept better than I had at the orphanage. Today I want to get aquatinted with the horse."

Matthew couldn't hide his smile when he heard her say this. She was so unique and special. How could you not be smitten with her?

" _The horse_?" Marilla asked confused

" Yes, he always has this wise look in his eye like you could ask him anything and he'd be able to tell you." Anne replied cheerfully.

Marilla just shook her head in disapproval. " Horses were meant to be helpful, not friends!"

Oh but they _could be_ Marilla! They have emotions too!" Anne had made a point and Marilla was now stuck in a corner. " Alright Anne, I see your point. Tuck in you breakfast now before it gets cold."

When Anne had dutifully finished her food she offered to wash the dishes and Marilla complied.

As Anne carried a cup of coffee to the sink she glanced down at the dark liquid and all of a sudden her surroundings changed and she was back in the asylum late to give coffee to the matron

" WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" The matron screamed at her. The terrified girl answered " I'm sorry. One of the other girls had me pinned to the floor."

" I DONT HAVE ROOM FOR SLACKERS! I OUGHTA SMACK THAT UGLY FACE OF YOURS RIGHT OFF!"

Anne flinched. Her eyes glanced at the horse whip hanging on the wall and she prayed that the whip would stay on the wall. But the matron had other ideas. Grabbing the whip she strode forward and pushed Anne roughly.

Taking Anne outside she tied the poor girls hands to a fallen log and proceeded to hit the child with the whip like her life depended on it.

" PLEASE! IM SORRY! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!" Anne screamed in pain. " I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD!"

Marilla and Matthew jumped up from the table and tried to wake the girl who was lying on floor.

"Anne! Anne! We aren't going to her you! Anne please come back! Don't worry! You have us now, and were not going to let anything happen to you." Marilla tried to tell her her.

They heard Anne say " Please don't hurt me." And their hearts broke. This girl had so many more secrets than they thought.

Slowly Anne's surroundings changed and she was back at Green Gables. Looking at Marilla and Matthews concerned faces she realised she had a flashback. Oh no she thought their gonna think something's wrong with me and send me back!

She started to hyperventilate and was shaking. She's having a panic attack! Marilla knew the signs right away. And she ran to get a paper bag.

" It's okay Anne, it's okay. Just breathe in this bag. That's it. Calm down."

"Marilla and I are here for you Anne. You have us. We will never hit you we promise." Matthew said soothingly rubbing Anne's back.

Soon her breathing evened out and she was much better. "The coffee cup brought back a memory." Anne said getting up slowly.

This child has so many dark secrets no child or adult for that matter should have. Marilla thought. How could anyone be so cruel? It had never occurred to the siblings to do these things and that things like this happen.

That not everyone was as lucky as them. They were just glad they were able to get Anne out of there. Marilla still felt guilty for sending Anne back anyway. But she figured, will have to take this one step at a time.

" Drink some water Anne. You'll feel better. There you go. You gave us quite a scare!" At this Matthew nodded his agreement.

" I have some news for you." Anne looked up at Marilla and waited to hear it. " I want to introduce you to someone who works for us, if you're up to it. His name is Jerry."

Anne still felt a little funny but she was excited at a possible friend. " I look forward to it." She responded.

AUTHORS NOTE: Tell me what you think in the comments! Love hearing your opinions! And as always you're welcome to give me story ideas!


	5. Horse Crazy

Marilla walked with Anne towards one of their fields and called, " Jerry! Please come here!" To the shape in the distance.

Soon the shape morphed into a human and eventually he stood in front of them.

He was a brown-haired French boy and he spoke in a thick French accent.

"Bonjour Madame, How may I help you?" He was shy but polite to Marilla.

Marilla nodded to Anne, "Jerry I have someone I want you to meet. This is Anne, We adopted her from a orphanage in Hopetown, and I thought I might let you know that she's going to be staying with us from now on."

" Bonjour Mademoiselle, How do you do?" He asked putting his hand out to shake.

Anne took the hand and shook it, " Hello I'm Anne Shirley." Marilla looked at her. Secretly she was a little disappointed that Anne didn't say her _full_ last name. I guess it will take some time to adjust. She thought satisfying herself. Anne however must've read her mind because she then said,

" I mean Anne Shirley-Cuthbert."

He looked at her and looked as if he was analysing her. He must've liked what he saw because he grinned.

" Well I'll be happy for the company."

" Me too." Anne replied.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two. Oh, Jerry? Anne wants to see the horse." Marilla said as she made her leave.

" Oui, Madame"

" So Anne, I'll take you to the horse." And he walked towards the barn. Anne followed in tow.

"He's beautiful" Anne breathed when they got in the barn and she saw him.

Jerry agreed. There was something very magical to be able to control a 500-2000 pound beast.

" Does he have a name?" " Non." Jerry shook his head at Anne.

Anne stroked the horses forelock and patted his check, " Oh,a creature like him must have a name! Let's see... What about Burty? Yes, Burty will do."

Jerry was fascinated by this girl next to him. She found beauty in everything. " So Anne, can we be siblings? You'd be a good sister I bet."

Anne thought about it. She did like the thought at having a "brother" and she liked Jerry very much. "Sure Jerry. I've always wanted a sibling."

He grinned at her. Then looked at his beat up watch. "Oh I'm late! Sorry Anne! I have to go help Mr. Cuthbert about this hour. Bye! Nice meeting you sis!" And he ran off.

Anne stayed there stroking the horse and wanted so badly to ride him. Girls don't ride horses she told herself even though she knew how to, and she could ride well.

Burty looked at her. Oh alright I'll take you out. Anne didn't know how to ride with a saddle and bridle. Too many straps and adjusting to do. She taught herself to ride bareback when she was little.

The Hammonds didn't have tack to spare for pleasure riding. So on Sunday's when there was less work they let her go off and take the grey scrawny horse they had. Anne lived for those rides. The thrill of it took her mind off the pain of her latest flogging and the hunger.

"Ok Burty lets go!" She opened his stall and grasped his long mane. This kept him from galloping off. He knew if he pulled it would hurt. When she had gotten him out she started to jog. He was a much bigger horse than the one she had rode but she knew she could manage. When he started to trot she had him go a little faster. Then using the momentum she swung off the ground and on to his back.

" Huyah! Come on Burty! Show me what you can do!" And she squeezed his sides with her heels. He started to canter and then was at a full blown gallop.

She felt the rush of adrenaline and what a thrill this was! This horse was so much better than the ones at the orphanage or at the Hammonds!

Horse and rider were one as they sailed over the fields toward the house.

Marilla was doing dishes when she heard excited laughter outside. She looked out the windrow and saw Anne astride the black horse bareback!

She panicked and ran out. " Anne! Anne! What are you doing! You'll fall! Oh my heavens! Please stop!"

Anne slowed him down and trotted up to her mother. Marilla then saw that Anne had perfect posture. Where did she learn how to ride a horse bareback? She wondered.

" So sorry Marilla. Didn't mean to scare you. Burty looked like he wanted to go for a ride."

Marilla nodded still shocked. " Anne where did you learn to ride bareback?! That's very dangerous!"

Anne laughed " I taught myself at the Hammonds when they didn't need me. They didn't have tack to spare so I just taught myself bareback on the sickly looking horse they owned. I've always loved riding. It used to help take my mind off..." Here she paused decided what to say "my troubles."

Marilla nodded looking sad. Anne had a horrible life it seemed. She was glad Anne used to get to do something to get her mind off it. "Very well then Anne. You may go. But please be careful! We just got you back. I don't know what I'd do if you fell off and...and." Here she stopped knowing Anne knew what she meant

" really you mean that?" Anne asked. No one had ever cared whether she was alive or not. Sometimes they said they wished she was dead. " of course Anne! And don't you ever doubt that."

Anne blew her a kiss then turned the horse around and set off again at a amazing speed.

Matthew saw her and couldn't believe it either. He'll ask about it later that night he thought to himself. Let her enjoy herself. It's about time she had some fun in her life. It's about we all of us had some fun in our lives. He realised. Jerry calling him brought him out of his thoughts. "Coming Jerry!"

AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, so I decided to make Anne and Jerry friends right away. Jerry is such a underrated character. I wanted to give him more of a storyline as Anne's "brother"


	6. Plans

"What was it like at the orphanage Anne?" Jerry asked curiously.

They were in the barn loft the next day, eating some leftover apples that Marilla didn't need.

" I don't really wanna talk about it Jerry. It brings back too much pain." Anne answered dispassionately.

" Well it may help if you share the burden with someone. If bad things happened to me I'd tell my pére or maybe even Mr. Cuthbert. Both of them are really good listeners."

"But what if they think I'm messed up from it all and send me back?"

" They had you sign their Bible Anne. Why would they do that if they were gonna send you back? I think it would be very helpful to them if they knew about your past."

" How would it be helpful? When would you ever need to know about someone's problems?"

Jerry thought deeply about this then wisely said,

"Let's say I bought a dog from someone who was scared of horses. I didn't know this and so one day I decide to go saddle the horse in the field and take the dog with me. When the dog saw the horse he got so scared he yelped and jumped then ran away. The noise spooked the horse and he bolted to the other side of the field."

Anne was listening intently. What Jerry had said made sense. It could help to know so you can avoid certain things if that's the case.

"So now you have a horse that will run when you try to get to it. And you don't have a dog anymore because he ran away." Anne said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. So you see how helpful knowing some backstory might be?"

"Yes. I don't know where to start though. I mean I think they know some. I had a flash back the other day and they were very understanding.

I guess I will tell them. Later tonight after supper. Don't let me change my mind. I guess they have a right to know. After what they've done for me." Anne said standing up. She dusted herself off then went to look out.

" ANNE! Please come here! I need your help with supper!" Marilla called her.

" Well I guess I'm off. I'll let you know how it went." With that Anne walked down the ladder and went out of the barn.

"Good luck Anne!" Jerry waved to her.

AUTHORS NOTE: Luckily I speak French so writing Jerry is kinda fun. Pére means father. I have a feeling some of you probably figured that out though. ;)


	7. What's in a Friend

After dinner that night the three of them sat by the fire enjoying each other's company.

Matthew and Anne started to play a game of marbles and Marilla was reading.

Anne observed both of them. She could tell that Matthew was happy and noticed that Marilla looked at her on occasion.

How can I disturb the joy they're feeling right now? I won't. I refuse to make them disappointed in me. I can't bring myself to burden them. Not after what they've done for me. I'll tell Jerry I'll tell them eventually Anne thought.

Marilla put her book down. " Anne, Mrs. Barry was over today when you were with Jerry. She invited you and I for tea tomorrow. She has a little girl about your age. Maybe you'll find a friend. Her name is Diana."

Anne's eyes glowed with delight. The prospect of a friend that wasn't a reflection sounded glorious " A friend! A real friend!" Then her expression turned to almost fear. " What if she shouldn't like me?! No one could ever be friend with someone as ugly as me!"

Marilla sighed. She had a feeling Anbe would react this way " Calm down child! You care far too much on your looks! If you're well behaved then I see no reason on why Diana wouldn't like you.

" What does she look like?"

"Diana is very pretty girl with black hair and dark brown eyes," Marilla said, exasperated.

" Oh good! I couldn't bear it if someone else was cursed with ugliness."

"Anne Matthew Shirley-Cuthbert! I will not have you talking so! You were NOT cursed! You're unique as we all are! Marilla reprimanded.

Anne's flinched when Marilla reprimanded her but she quickly covered it up by saying dramatically " What if she doesn't like me because of my middle name!"

Marilla failed to notice how scared Anne was by her tone. But she quieted down anyway. "Anne if Diana is your real friend she won't care how your name is."

Matthew nodded and chimed in "Besides, you and me share it. So take some pride in it!"

Anne thought for a moment then smiled " I never thought of it as that! When you put it that way it doesn't seem so bad! Thank you Matthew!" Anne said as she gave him a hug. She then remembered what she wanted to talk to them about. It can wait she told herself. Right now she would enjoy the pride Matthew showed in her.

" Well off to bed with you now Anne. You have a big day tomorrow." Marilla said not unkindly.

" Yes ma'am" and Anne walked up the stairs.

" She _does_ have a point Matthew. What if Diana tomorrow doesn't like her because of her name?"

" Then that's Diana'sproblem. I'm sure there's someone out there who won't care how her name is." Matthew replied then thought for a moment and continued "Someone like Jerry. Anne and Jerry seem to get along fine. I think I heard Jerry call Anne sis the others day. It appears they see each other as brother and sister."

This was news to Marilla. She knew they saw each other as friends. But brother and sister? Anyhow she was glad for Jerry. Anne would it be lonely if he was around.

Out loud Marilla said "I didn't know that. But maybe that's not a bad thing. Anne could use someone to grow up with. It teaches you patience." She teased.

Did his sister just tease him? This must be the effect of Anne, Matthew mused. " you didn't learn patience from me!"

" Yes I did. Little brother." Marilla teased again, keeping a straight face.

Matthew hates being called the little brother. And he hadn't heard it in years. He realised he didn't have a comeback for that and he closed his mouth.

Then Marilla burst out laughing. And slowly he joined in. Oh how it felt good to laugh again! Laughter was really the best thing. The siblings went to bed soon after the laughter died down. Both thinking that the last time they had laughed that much they were with Michael.


	8. Suffer Through the Pain

Anne woke the next morning to a pain in her back. She slowly got out of bed and went to the mirror to see what it was.

Anne lifted her nightgown up and what greeted her was bruises, cuts and scars that she had gotten at the orphanage or at some point in her past. She sighed at the sight of it, for it was very ghastly.

The pain was coming from one of the cuts in particular, it seemed like it was the worst of them all. It looked different then the rest of them, all red and swollen. It has gotten worse and worse since she has come to Green Gables. But why should she mention it to anyone?

I have to tell someone, the girl thought. What if it's infected? How will I be able to explain that without giving away too much? Maybe I can tell Marilla I fell off of Burty. Wait, I can't explain the scars though. She paced the floor.

I can't live like this! Not with my back aching like this! But I can tell anyone either! Anne was starting to panic again.

Calm down! Calm down! She kept telling herself. It's all right. It's probably nothing. She breathed and was able to calm down although she did shed a few tears.

She felt lonely. Who was there to share her burden with? What would Marilla say?

Looking at the clock Anne saw that it was a couple of hours before she was supposed to get up, so she climbed back in bed and was able to fall asleep.

When she awoke again it was to Marilla calling her. Still aware that her back hurt, Anne absentmindedly touched the sore spot of her back and yelped in pain.

gShe covered her mouth and waited. Whew, no one had heard her.

Taking another look at the lesion she knew it was infected. I have to tell Marilla. I don't know how I can bring it up though.

Walking downstairs Marilla reminded Anne that they're going to see the Barry's. " I hope she'll like me," Anne said, in a nervous tone. "Now now Anne. Don't fret so. As long as you remember your manners you'll be fine," Marilla assured her. " Now tuck in to your breakfast Anne. You'll need fortification."

Anne ate very little. She didn't feel like eating. Her back hurt too much.

Marilla assumed it was nerves and didn't say anything.

" Where's Matthew?" Anne asked, suddenly realisig he wasn't there.

"Oh, he had to go to the field early today. He'll be in for tea."

"Are you ready Anne? Oh wait before we go I have something for you," Marilla said guiding Anne towards her bedroom. Once in there she opened a drawer in her wardrobe.

Taking out a beautiful light blue hair ribbon she presented it to Anne.

" This was mine when I was a girl. I think you should have it now," and she tied Anne's braids together with it.

" Thank you! It's so pretty!" Anne was so delighted to have something pretty, she forgot about the pain for a moment, but then it did come back. Slowly it was getting worse as the day wore on. Usually her cuts and bruises healed up fine. So why wasn't this one?

After this visit I'm going to tell Marilla. She thought, determined to finally say something. For now I'll try to make a good impression.

AUTHORS NOTE: My ear got infected after I got it pierced when I was a wee thing. Ugh. Worst few days of my life I gotta tell you. Open to suggestions! Let me know what you think in the comments. I love hearing all of your opinions! ;)


	9. Friend for Life

" Hello Miss Cuthbert, Oh and this must be Anne. Please come in," Mrs. Barry greeted them graciously.

"These are my daughters, Diana and Minnie May," she said placing her hand on them as she spoke their names.

The two girls both gave a small nods of their head and politely greeted the guests, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," Anne greeted them back, normally it was just afternoon or hello, but she realised that this particular social call demanded admirable manners. Naturally more than what she was used to, around the farm there wasn't much need for it.

The two girls eyed each other shyly. Diana had heard that this newcomer was odd, always talking to trees or birds. A few people even said she was a freak. But she wasn't sure, because those people were very stuck up and weren't a fan of new people around the small community.

Anne studied the girl before her. She was very pretty, something Anne had always wanted. If I was prettier then I wouldn't get laughed at or teased so much. The girls were brought out of their thoughts to Marilla.

" Thank you for having us, Mrs. Barry," Eliza warmly told Marilla to call her by her first name. And Marilla did the same.

Anne's back was throbbing now and she let out the tiniest of whimpers then remembered, _orphans don't make noise when they're in pain_. She glanced around but no one had heard her. I just have to get through this then I can go home. But when I do I'll still have to tell Marilla. She told herself.

Once the tea had been drunk, Eliza suggested to Diana, "Why don't you show Anne your flowers in the garden?" Diana thought this was a great idea.

" Of course mother. Come on Anne, I hope you like the smell of lavender. I grow a lot of that."

Anne was delighted, she loved lavender. With enthusiasm she agreed and the two walked outside.

Sitting on a bench in the garden Diana told Anne about herself and then Anne did, holding in a whimper. She had to keep her calm.

" Diana? Do you think you could be my bosom friend?" Anne asked hopefully. She had always wanted a bestfriend but "bosom" sounded so much more romantical.

" I guess. I mean it's awfully nice that you're so close. All the other girls live further away. I'd love a playmate," Diana laughed at the end. She always laughed at the end of what she was saying.

" Diana will you swear that your be my bosom friend until death do us part?" Anne asked eagerly.

Diana was shocked, "Anne it isn't good to swear!"

Anne quickly explained herself, " Not my kind of swearing. There are two kinds you know. Mine only means to vow and promise faithfully."

Diana was still unsure, "I've only heard of one kind. But if your kind of swearing only means to vow and promise faithfully then I guess it's okay."

Anne straightened her back, maybe that'll help the pain. That didn't do anything. She was starting to sweat a little bit.

The two girls talked and talked until Marilla called Anne, telling her they needed to go. The two said their goodbyes and gave numerous amounts of hugs.

" So, was Diana a kindred spirit?" Marill asked on the way home.

" Yes she was. I think I may have found my friend for life Marilla," Anne answered. Inside she was thinking, no, I won't tell the Cuthbert's about my pain tonight. It can wait.

When Anne got in bed she felt so hot. She was now dripping in sweat. Something is truly wrong. It can wait until tomorrow though. I don't want them to see my back and everywhere else I have scars of my past. I have to protect them. Anne feverishly thought.

AUTHORS NOTE: So what do you think? If you have a suggestion please leave a comment!


	10. When Things Go Bad

The next day, when Marilla and Matthew were talking, Marilla glanced at the clock.

"Why it's Anne should've been up fifteen minutes ago!" She said, getting up and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Anne! Anne! Time to get up! Oh I wonder what she's up to."

Matthew watched his sister go up to wake Anne. Today I have to go and plow. I'll have to miss breakfast in order to do everything in time, he thought.

" Marilla! I have to go to the fields now! I forgot today is a early day!" He called up to her.

"Alright that's fine! I'll bring you some food in about a hour or so," Marilla called back.

Upon entering Anne's room, she noticed the quilt and bedsheets were all tangled and Anne was tossing and turning. Hmm I hope everything's alright, she thought to herself.

Marilla tried to wake her, "Anne It's time to wake up," nothing happened, so she started to gently shake the girl awake.

"Anne! Wake up!"

Anne woke up, she was very hot and her back felt like fire. Then she was aware of someone in the room, looking up she saw Mrs Hammond.

"Mrs. Hammond!" She screamed, ducking under the covers.

Alarmed, Marilla yanked the covers back and tried to feel Anne's forehead. She was shocked at how hot it felt. She tried to remember is Anne was acting strange at all, no, not at all, she was fine yesterday, what happened?

"Anne! It's me! It's Marilla! It's your..." She hesitated, "It's your mother!"

" Please Mrs. Hammond, don't hurt me!" Anne was so scared, where was Marilla and Matthew?

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you," Marilla reassured her, she was almost in tears. How could anyone hurt a child so much?

"I'll be right back Anne. I'm going to tell Matthew to fetch the doctor and get you some wet rags," with that Marilla tried to stroke Anne's back but the scared girl flinched.

That flinch broke Marilla's heart. Sadly she quickly went downstairs and gathered some rags and a bowl of water.

If Matthew had been prepared for anything it definitely wasn't the sight of his sister frantically running towards him. He ran to meet her halfway.

"Matthew! Go fetch the doctor! Anne has a high fever!" Marilla told him, gasping for breath. With a quick nod he ran to the barn, got his horse

and took off.

Meanwhile, Marilla ran back to Anne, who was still tossing and turning. She mopped Anne's forehead with the cool rag and whispered words of comfort to her.

Anne was terrified, where was Matthew and Marilla? She needed them. She was aware Mrs Hammond was talking to her, but she could make out what she was saying.

She felt something cold being pressed against her forehead. That feels nice, please don't let it stop, she thought. Luckily Marilla had no intention of stopping. She needed to cool Anne down.

"It's okay Anne, mama's here. Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you," she sighed, did she really just call herself mama?

She thought back to when Anne clung to her when Matthew brought her home. And when Anne called her mama one night. I guess I was like a mama then, she reckoned.


	11. What Hurts the Most

"It's alright Anne. Everything is going to be just fine," Marilla said, she wanted to go and wrap Anne up in her arms but she couldn't touch her unless she was wetting her forehead with the wet rag.

Anne was delirious in her fever, she thought Marilla was Mrs Hammond, she mumbled something but Marilla couldn't hear it.

" What Anne? What did you say?"

Then she faintly heard Anne say, "my back, it hurts," _why does her back hurt?_ Marilla wondered. I'll have to check it.

" Anne can I take a look? If something is truly wrong with your back I need to know," Anne just looked frightened. Marilla waited a few minutes, when Anne seemed to have settled down a little she tried to touch her face again.

This time she didn't flinch when Marilla stroked her cheek. Why was Mrs. Hammond doing this? Then Mrs Hammond asked if she could look at her back. Only to hit me, she figured, well mind as well get it over with, she nodded.

Marilla slowly sat Anne up, resting Anne's weight on the headboard, then she gently took Anne's nightgown off then did her undershirt.

She cried out when she saw Anne's too thin,body. It was so terrible. How can anyone be so cruel? Gently maneuvering Anne so now she was on her stomach she looked at her back. There was one cut in particular that looked infected.

Marilla had tears running down her checks by this point, she was so upset and angry at the people who had emitted torture like this to her girl. The infection was probably why Anne had a fever.

Why didn't she tell me? She must've been in pain for awhile, or at lest uncomfortable? As she pondered all these things she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the infected bruise, causing Anne to scream in pain.

Anne managed to get under the covers again and she threw the quilt over her head.

If I can't see them they can't see me. She figured.

The scream brought Marilla out of her thoughts, "Oh Anne! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and I-" just then she heard footsteps. "

The doctor and Matthew burst through the door. "Where's Anne?" Matthew asked?, going over to the bed.

"She's hiding under the covers," Marilla responded sadly, standing up to greet the doctor. "Hello Dr. Ives," he looked at her and saw that she had been crying, his face softened, it must be really bad to make Miss Cuthbert cry, he guessed.

Marilla informed Dr. Ives, "She's been hallucinating, she thinks I'm her former employer, Mrs. Hammond. And she won't let anyone touch her, she started to but then I accidentally touched her infected bruise and she freaked out,"

" I may have to knock her out if she wont let anyone touch her. If I dont she may end up hurting herself or us by accident," he told them. Just then Matthew let out a cry. He had pulled back the covers when Marilla and Dr. Ives were talking. When he saw Anne she was curled up in a ball, but you could still see all of the trauma.

He looked very angry all of a sudden, "excuse me," he said gruffly, leaving the room and a surprised Marilla and doctor. He was going to go let off some steam. Running into the barn, he breathed and tried to get a hold of himself. Then he just sat there. If I ever come across anyone who hurt her I'll kill them. He told himself.

Jerry came up to him, " Is everything alright ?" Then he noticed tears running down Matthews face. Something must truly be wrong.

"It's Anne, she has a high fever and what looks like bruises and cuts all over her body. The one looks very nasty," he told Jerry, trying control himself. Jerry was surprised, why just yesterday he and Anne chatted briefly, and what was this about bruises and cuts?

Seeing Jerry's confusion Matthew patted the spot next to him.

"Come, sit, I'll tell you everything," Jerry nodded and sat next to him, and he explained everything.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I bet you all are wondering where Gilbert is, don't worry! He's in this story just not for a few chapters. What do you think so far? Leave a comment! ;)**


	12. We'll Get Through This Together

**Authors note: Had to do some research for this chapter!**

"Anne, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I need to make you better," the doctor said in a soothing voice.

Anne was tossing and turning again, scared out of her mind. The doctor knew he had to make her stop.

Marilla watched with interest, as he filled a syringe with a mixture of morphine and cocaine,

"These two will make her calm and she'll probably just lay there. The only side effect is the cocaine may make her skin feel numb," he explained, " although I do have to be careful. It is very easy to get addicted to both. So using them together they counteract each other to a point."

He approached Anne with the syringe and was able to hold her down. Finding her arm he stuck the needle in, making Anne whimper a little in the process, then she stopped and calmed down.

Anne had no idea what was happening. _I can't feel my arm! Ugh my brain feels so foggy._ _Who is this man?!_ Trying to wrap her brain around it all she shut her eyes tightly.

The doctor turned to Marilla, "Now that there's no fear of her accidentally hurting herself or us, I can examine the cut you were telling me about."

Marilla strode forward and helped him flip Anne onto her stomach. She whimpered a little in protest but did nothing. Marilla gently stroked her face. She wished he didn't have to knock her out so roughly. How would Anne trust them? But she realised that this was for the best.

" Oh my! This is very bad. The infected cut I'm really worried about. I need to put some antiseptic on it," he told Marilla and went to his bag.

"Miss Cuthbert, did you know her body was like this?"

"No, doctor, I found out this morning when I went to wake her."

" Hmm. She must've gotten the cut a while ago for it to be this bad. Miss Cuthbert, did she seem to be acting strange at all?"

"No! That's the strange part. I took her to meet some people and she seemed fine! She must've been in pain though." Marilla answered, trying to remember.

Back out in the barn. Jerry listened attentively. His face grew worried as Matthew explained.

" Oh no! I can't believe that! When do you think I could see her, Mr. Cuthbert?"

" Well now, I don't rightly know, maybe in a day or two," he answered, patting Burty. He hesitated then slowly said,

"you know Jerry, I appreciate your friendship with Anne. I-uh heard you call her sis the other day. A lot of the folks around here aren't too happy about having a orphan in these parts, but you and Diana Barry have been very nice to her, so thank you," he told the French boy.

"No thanks needed sir, I like spending with her, and if I may be honest sir, I think that growing up without a sibling is rather lonesome."

Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You go on home to your family now."

"Thank you Mr. Cuthbert! See you tomorrow!" And he ran off. As he ran he prayed that Anne would be alright.

 **Authors note: Please reveiw!**


	13. Dreams Can Still Come True in Odd Ways

"Well that should help some. I'll be back tomorrow. I'm sorry Miss Cuthbert, that is all I can do for now. Try to keep her cool. The cocaine and morphine should wear off within the hour. I'll see myself out," the doctor said, packing up his bag and walking out.

Marilla stared down at the half-naked child , she couldn't see Anne doing anything that bad to get this kind of horrible treatment. Her back and front was just so terrible.

Marilla sat down on the bed and gently stroked Anne's back being careful to not touch her bruises or the infected cut. While Anne is still out I can probably hold her now. she figured. Gently she slipped her hands under Anne and picked her up, snuggling her.

" Oh, Anne, what horrors have you been a victim of." Marilla's tears falling down her cheeks. She stayed like that for a long while and eventually Anne stirred

At first her vision was blurred, and she thought it was Mrs Hammond that was holding her but then she heard her speak , this person sounded nice. Then she remembered, this is Marilla! This is my mama. She was aware that she was half-naked and she remembered her infection. _Oh no! They saw it! But she doesn't seem mad. Why am I so hot?_ Then she noticed that Marilla was talking.

Marilla shifted Anne in her arms, "Oh, Anne, you gave us quite a scare! How do you feel now?" Anne just moaned, to tired and weak to say anything. Marilla felt Anne's head and was surprised to see that it was still very hot.

She placed Anne back in the bed and got a wet cloth to place on Anne's head.

 _Mmm, that feels nice._ Anne thought still feverish. She wanted to be held

again, but she was too weak to ask.

Marilla sat down in a chair next to Anne's bedside and talked to her, while she stroked Anne's face affectionately.

" I know that you've suffered. That will all change now that you're in Avonlea. Matthew and I won't hurt you, and no one else will either." She sighed, not sure what Anne understood or not.

Matthew walked in shortly after Anne woke up.

"How is she?"

"Still the same Matthew, although she has stopped thrashing around so."

Matthew sat in another chair, "That's good to hear. Marilla, why do you think anyone would go and do this? She's just a little girl."

Marilla shook her head, "

I don't know Matthew. These people she's been with were obviously not suited to have her."

Both of the siblings were very distraught at the turn of events. Matthew stood up and went to his girl. He held her hand and assured her that she was safe. The same thing Marilla did minutes before.

Marilla sat on the bed and held Anne again, she stared at the thin body and the, now sleeping face, that had seen things Marilla had only heard about.

"Matthew do you remember when you said that we might be some good to her? Well I don't think you could've been anymore right. Why did I send her back? I should've never listened to Rachel."

Matthew had never seen his sister talk so openly to anyone. _Must be Anne's doing_ , he mused.

"She's not like other children her age Marilla, the way that she lets herself be held and coddled like that isn't what thirteen year olds do. I almost wish she didn't like that. This shows how much she needs to be nurtured and loved, and how broken she is," Matthew observed

"Yes, Matthew, but you know how much I've always wanted to hold children of my own. This is my chance now. And frankly I love that she loves to be held. I wonder if God put her in our lives for a reason."

Matthew thoughtfully stroked his stubble, thinking about what his sister had said. Just then Anne let out a loud moan,from Marilla's lap, and he got up and wiped her forehead with the cloth.

"Matthew, did you ever want children?"

"Well...uh... Yes," he stuttered, " but you know me. I was always to nervous to talk to girls."

Marilla chuckled at that. "I know brother. You were always so nervous talking to strangers."

Matthew got a good look at his sister for the first time that day, she looked tired, and a little pale.

" Have you eaten anything today Marilla? You look pale."

Marilla thought a moment. She hadn't eaten anything. " No I haven't. I'm starving though."

"I'll go get you something." Matthew told her standing up and walking downstairs.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Please review!**


	14. Friend Or Foe

**AUTHORS NOTE: I had a brilliant time writing Rachel! Hope you enjoy!**

The next day Rachel came to call, "Marilla! Can I come in?" She hadn't heard from her friend in awhile. Truth be told she felt guilty telling Marilla to send Anne back, but, in all honesty, they couldn't keep a thief in Avonlea! Really was too bad though, for the first time in years she had seen light and joy come into the Cuthbert's eyes.

"I'm upstairs!" Marilla called down, she had been sewing next to Anne's bedside waiting for Anne to wake up. Her fever was still pretty high though.

The doctor had came and said that the infection seemed better and he put some more antiseptic on it.

A series of footsteps made Marilla look up.

" Hello Marilla, I-" Rachel stopped when she saw Anne. "Oh my heavens! You brought the thief back?!" Rachel was surprised, she knew everything that went on. No one had told her Anne was back.

Marilla bristled a little, "Anne isn't a thief Rachel."

"Oh really what do you call someone who takes something without asking?"

"She was just playing with it! She is a child after all, Rachel."

Rachel sighed, she had to get her friend to understand!

" Marilla, Anne may be a nice girl. But _nice_ is different than _good_ ," she added, "And we can't have thieves living in Avonlea, no matter how old they are!"

"But we can have _arsonists_ in Avonlea!" Marilla shot at her, hotly.

"You mean my son Thomas Jr?! He was just playing! He was sorry for setting the shed on fire!" Rachel defended her son.

Marilla quieted down, "So was Anne, Rachel. It was just some innocent play. She didn't mean to lose my brooch."

"So she didn't steal it?"

"No, I found it in the folds of one of my shawls. And Rachel, it's because of you that she has this high fever and the infection," Marilla told her, in a low voice.

Rachel had calmed down after hearing that, "Really? Where did she get a infection?"

"At the orphanage, oh Rachel, it was so bad, it is so bad, her body is completely scarred, she has bruises all about her as well-" here Marilla broke down.

"Oh Marilla I'm so sorry, if I had known-its alright. She'll get better, she's a spitfire and no mistake about that," Rachel tried to comfort her friend.

" She hasn't woken up today though," Marilla told her through choked sobs. Ironically just then Anne let out a moan.

"Mama? Where are you?" Anne's weak voice rang out urgently.

Rachel never thought she'd hear that. But she quickly got over her surprise. She really shouldn't be surprise at what the Cuthberts do anymore.

Marilla pulled herself together. "I'm right here, Anne, don't worry I won't leave you," she assured the redhead, holding her hand.

Marilla felt Anne's forehead, still too hot.

Rachel saw just how bad it was and she felt terrible. She thought hard _. What can i do to help? Taking care of Anne all the time must mean Marilla has trouble making meals._

"I'm going to have people send lunch and dinner over," she announced.

"Please don't trouble yourself Rachel! I can do it!"

" Marilla Cuthbert! You honestly think you can care for Anne around the clock AND made food for Matthew and yourself! You look like you haven't gotten enough sleep! Let us help you!" Rachel raised her voice.

At the loud outburst Anne got scared, she wasn't in her right mind completely yet.

" it's alright Anne I'm here," Marilla assured her soothingly, to Rachel she relented, "I guess your right Rachel. Thank you. I'm sorry for what I said about your son, he is a very good gentleman now,"

"You're welcome Marilla, and I'm sorry for what I said about-" here she paused then continued, " your daughter."

Marilla looked at her surprised then she relaxed. Anne was hers after all. "I accept your apology, Rachel. Let's put this behind us now. I don't want to hear one more word of this."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

Later on that night Matthew answered a knock at the door. "Why Mrs. Barry!" He exclaimed, surprised to see her.

"Mr. Cuthbert, I brought you over some supper, it's a casserole," she told him graciously.

"Why thank you! Much obliged!"

"When Anne is better do you think Diana could stop by and see her? She misses Anne and was rather distraught when she heard the news."

"Of course. Diana is welcome anytime,"

She smiled, "good night mr Cuthbert, tell Marilla I said hello,"

"I will," after he shut the door he couldn't believe it. He had talked to a woman without stuttering!

Marilla had told him about Rachel's visit a few hours before. When he told Marilla, Mrs. Barry had brought super over, they both shook their heads. Rachel really was good at spreading news. And she was a very good friend as well.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Please review ;)**


	15. In Peril

**AUTHORS NOTE: I had no idea what to call this chapter. Well enjoy!**

That night, Anne was much worse. She was thrashing around, screaming for Marilla, completely unaware of her surroundings.

Marilla had tried to calm her but nothing was working. Matthew had gone to the doctor.

"Anne! Your mama is right here! Please come back to me! You're not at the Hammonds or the orphanage anymore!" Marilla desperately tried to calm her.

It seemed like years went by till Marilla heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. Dr. Ives rushed in followed by Matthew.

The doctor quickly surveyed the situation. He wasted no time in feeling Anne's forehead then getting her nightgown off and undershirt. Examining her back he saw that the infection had worsened.

Matthew was holding a distraught Marilla in the chair next to Anne's bedside.

The doctor hurriedly explained to them, "The infection has worsened, I can put some more antiseptic on it but her fever is so high I'm afraid it won't work in time, and there's a chance this could happen again. I'm going to have to cauterise the wound. But there's a problem," he took a breath and continued, " I don't have any morphine or cocaine to numb the pain. I ended up using it all to calm a crazy person out of town earlier today."

Marilla and Matthew looked at each other. Anne would be in so much pain. How could they make her endure that after what she's been through? Secretly they knew what they had to do though.

"What do you need, Dr. Ives?" Marilla said a little fearfully.

He thought a moment then gave her directions, "I need you to get some clean cloths and put a cloth over your kitchen table. I'm going to have to do this on it. Bigger space, and she'll be higher up, which will make it easier for me. Boil some water, and-" he looked at the wound again, "Put a large knife in it."

Marilla nodded and raced off to do as she was told. She was so scared at what was to come. She filled the black kettle with water and set that to boil, putting her chopping knife into it. Then she ran to get the other things and place a clean sheet over the kitchen table.

Matthew tried to gently pick Anne up, but she was screaming for Marilla and thrashing around so much that he ended up pinning her arms to her side, and holding her against himself. This was very difficult to do and he couldn't wait to put her down again.

Anne was awake but living in her past. She had no idea where mama or papa was and she wanted them so bad. The only adults that were around were Mr. And Mrs. Hammond. And they scared her so. Eventually she stopped screaming but she kept thrashing around.

Finally Matthew put Anne, face down on the table. The doctor told them that whoever couldn't take what was about to happen, to get out. They both bravely told him they would stay.

Marilla got a towel and a pair of tongs. She got the knife out of the boiling water using the tongs and wrapped the towel thickly around the knife handle, so she wouldn't burn herself. Handing it to the doctor, he told them to hold Anne down.

Matthew did that task. Marilla held Anne's hand and whispered what a brave girl she was, even though she knew Anne couldn't hear her.

Anne let out a ear piercing scream, when the doctor touched the knife to her wound. Marilla felt her heart shatter when she heard her girl. Matthew held Anne down bravely. He had tears running down his face though.

 _What is Mr. Hammond doing to me?! Why is he so mean?!_ Anne couldn't help but start to cry.

Marilla caressed Anne's head.

" it's almost done Anne. You're doing so well."

The doctor pressed the hot knife into Anne's wound repeatedly, each one bringing on another ear shattering scream. By the end of it Matthew was drained.

"That should do it. I know, it was hard to hear, but Anne should be alright now. Tomorrow we should see signs of her healing. I'm so sorry we had to do that to her. I'll leave you with this bottle of antiseptic, put some on tomorrow morning. I'll put some on now. Well, I'll see myself out. You two were meant to be her parents." The doctor told them.

After he left Marilla put the cloths into a pile on the floor. And Matthew picked up Anne again. She too, was drained and had fallen asleep. Marilla wiped the table down and put the knife in the sink. She then followed Matthew upstairs.

The doctor said not to put Anne's nightgown on her, "The wound needs some air to heal. And the fabric will rub against the tender spot."

Both of the siblings were exhausted and fell asleep shortly after, in chairs close to Anne's bed.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Pleae tell me what you think in the comments!**


	16. Back On Track

**AUTHORS NOTE: Once again, I had no idea what to name this chapter. Sorry it's pretty long.**

Marilla woke up the next morning to Anne saying something.

"What did you say Anne?"

Anne looked at her and then weakly said, "Mama? I'm thirsty."

Marilla was surprised, Anne hadn't wanted to drink in a long time. She had mainly slept. She felt the girl's forehead and sighed in relief. Anne's fever had broken.

"Of course Anne, I'll be right back." Patting her arm she went downstairs. Oh, I should probably tell Matthew. He had gone out in the fields earlier that morning.

Quickly she ran to the field and told him. Luckily he was close by. Matthew told her he'd come in to see her after plowing. He recited,

*"Once a job has begun never leave it till it's done, though it may be big of small do it right or not at all," they smiled at that. Michael had made up that rhyme when they were little and instilled it into their heads.

Then she went back inside and got Anne some water, then made her way back upstairs.

Anne groaned when Marilla helped her sit up. Her back was still very tender. She saw Anne's chest covers in scars, some old, some new, and she tried to not look at them. It was so terrible what this little girl has gone through.

Marilla helped Anne take a sip. "Better now?"

"Yes. Thank you mam-Marilla" Anne corrected herself.

Marilla was secretly disappointed she had liked being called mama but she knew Anne had to decide what to call her. For now she's respond to both.

She remembered the doctor telling her to put the antiseptic on Anne's back.

"Anne I'm sorry, I have to put the antiseptic on your back. It may sting," Marilla told the girl as she got up to get it.

She helped Anne onto her stomach and then slowly applied the liquid. Anne squeezed the bed sheet and tried not to scream in pain, she just let out a whimper.

" I know Anne I know I'm sorry. I'm done now."

She helped her back into a sitting position and told her that she was going to get her some food.

Marilla made some porridge and went back up stairs.

Anne reached for the bowl but when Marilla put it into her hands, she couldn't hold on to it. Still too weak.

"Let me do it Anne," Marilla told her. She took the bowl and spooned some into Anne's mouth.

"Mmm, thank you Marilla."

Marilla wasn't sure how she should approach the subject. Finally she just came out with it.

"Anne I noticed that you seem unsure what to call me. Is that true?"

"Sort of. Can I call you mama and Marilla?" Anne weakly asked, going straight to the point.

"Of course Anne. I am Marilla and I am your mother."

The conversation was interrupted by Matthew coming in.

" I finished the bit of field. How are you feeling Anne?" Matthew asked, in his shy quiet manner.

"Better, my back hurts though."

He nodded and sat in the chair next to Anne.

Marilla continued feeding Anne until the bowl was scraped clean.

"Well Anne, I'm glad to see your appetite is better. You're too skinny for your age. And you've lost weight since you got sick," Marilla said.

Anne asked something that was barely audible.

"What did you ask Anne? Please speak louder."

" May I have some more?" Anne spoke louder, but after she said that she instantly fliched.

"Why of course Anne! Eat as much as you like."

Anne's flinch did not go unnoticed by the siblings. Clearly asking for something used to got her in trouble.

Matthew got up, "I'll get it for you."

While he was gone Marilla looked at Anne's scars again. She was covered in the bed sheet but Marilla could still see a long thin line running up from her chest to her shoulder.

Marilla shuddered at the thought of how Anne got that.

" Mama?" Marilla smiled when Anne said that. "Why did you keep me? Why do you _want_ me?" Anne asked her. Her voice was still a little hoarse but seemed to be getting stronger.

Marilla thought a moment then came right out with it, Anne would answer questions truthfully, why couldn't she? Swallowing she said,

"Matthew and I _needed_ you. You've made us a family again. Before you came we might as well have been strangers living side by side. Your curiosity and zest for life is so inspiring honestly," here she paused and looked at Anne,

"Especially after what you've been through. I do wonder though, how are you so trusting?"

"Well, when Matthew went to get me. I said I didn't need anyone that I would be fine on my own. He could tell that I was unsure of what I said and he told me that I did need a family, no matter how much I tried to doubt that. I realised that all the mean people that have taken me in never said that to me. **Besides we all have light and dark in us, what matters most is what part we choose to act on. And I can tell that you and Matthew act on the light," Anne answered her wisely.

Before Marilla could respond to that, Matthew came back with more porridge. He gave it to Marilla to feed Anne with.

While Marilla fed Anne, Matthew saw Jerry out in the field, which made him think of the conversation Jerry had with him.

"Jerry asked if he could come and see Anne, when she first got sick. He told me that he was very worried," Matthew told his family.

Marilla thought for a moment and looked at Anne.

" I don't think visitors would be very good today, she's improved a little, but I think we should wait on visitors until tomorrow or the next day. She needs to get her strength back. And I want to give her a bath today," Marilla replied to Matthew.

Anne was happy that he wanted to see her. She had missed her brother but she nodded in agreement. Truth be told she didn't feel like seeing anyone just yet, and a bath sounded wonderful.

Matthew then remembered Mrs. Barry, "Oh, and Diana would like to see you."

Anne's eyes lit up at that. Diana Barry wanted to see her?

Marilla thought for second, "I'll see if she can come over the day after tomorrow."

"Well I have to go and work in the barn," Matthew said, getting up, he kissed Anne's forehead and smiled when she giggled, then left the gable room.

 ***My grandad and grandma used to (and still do) say that all the time to my cousins and I. He passed away on the 5th of February 2016. RIP granddad, we miss you!**

 ****Harry Potter**


	17. Healing

**Not too happy about this chapter but whatever. ;)**

* * *

Marilla heard a knock at the door a few days later. "Ah, Jerry something you need?"

"Miss. Cuthbert, may I see Anne please?"

"Yes you may, she's reading in her room. Don't be too long though, she's not completely recovered yet."

"Oui, Miss. Cuthbert."

"Anne, Jerry is here to see you. I'll just be downstairs if you need me."

Anne's face brightened at the sight of Jerry she had missed her brother.

"It's good to see you Jerry! How have you been?"

"Pretty well, your a sight for sore eyes though."

Anne just rolled her eyes at him. "Marilla says I've lost a lot of weight. She's trying to fatten me up."

"Well, you were skinny before you came here too so that didn't help. Anne, I want to ask you something. It's personal though."

"Fine, if you must." Anne sighed.

"You knew about this-this infection yet you said nothing why?"

"I just didn't want to burden them. And I couldn't bear hurting them. What if they thought I was trash because of it? I thought it would be best to keep it hidden. Out of sight, out of mind."

"Either way Anne you ended up bed ridden. If you hadn't hidden your wound, then it wouldn't have gotten infected. Besides, family doesn't mean everything has to be happy all the time. You're not alone anymore, now you have parents caring for you instead of just yourself."

Anne thought about what he said.

"Thanks for the advice Jerry. It must be easy for you to talk to your parents. I wish I was more used to it."

"Give it time Anne you'll see. I have to go now. See you around!"

"Bye Jerry, thanks for stopping in."

"How was she?" Marilla inquired when she saw him come downstairs.

"Good, I'm glad to see her in high spirits again. See you later Miss. Cuthbert."

* * *

Not long after that Marilla heard another knock.

"Why hello Diana, what a pleasure to see you. Anne is in her room."

"Thank you Miss Cuthbert."

"Diana! It's so good to see you!" Anne exclaimed joyously when she saw her friend.

"And you Anne! Tell me, how are you feeling now?"

"Tired but other than that fine. Please tell me everything that's been going on, don't leave out a single detail!"

"Nothing much really. School starts in two weeks. I assume you'll be there?"

"Yes, Marilla told me she will enroll me. I'm a little nervous but excited too."

"Don't be, the only person you need to worry about is Josie. So tell me, what have you been doing while you're on bed rest."

"Nothing much really, mainly read, I sleep a lot. Mam-I mean Marilla has been wonderful. caring for me. Matthew had too but I see him at night when he returns from the fields."

The 'mama' didn't go unnoticed by Diana. "Anne were you about to call Miss. Cuthbert mama?"

"Yes." Anne sighed looking defeated.

Diana laughed, "there's no need to be embarrassed Anne. I was just surprised is all. I didn't realise you loved her that much."

"In the beginning I didn't but after the-the misunderstanding she's tried to be like the mother I've always imagined. So I-I love her a-and I don't know how I lived without a mother or father." Anne said turning bright red.

"I do take it for granted, it seems like mother and father will always be there when I need them. Speaking of which I better get going or mother will have a fit. See you at school!"

"Bye Diana, see you soon."

* * *

Marilla had been near Anne's room when she heard Anne talk about how much she loved Matthew and her. Marilla's heart warmed, and she smiled to herself. _Now that Anne is on the mend I hope we can create happy memories together. She needs to have a happy childhood_.


	18. Bad Beginning Part I

"She'll be fine." Marilla assured Matthew and herself as they watched Anne walk off to school.

The doctor came a few times but he was pleased to see that Anne was getting stronger each day. And he gave Marilla the reassurance she needed to enroll her in to school.

* * *

Anne made it into the schoolhouse and gave Diana a big hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you! Not seeing you has been an utter agony!"

"Same to you Anne! I'm so glad your better! Here let me introduce you to the girls."

They all greeted her with guarded tones. Diana was the only one that was herself.

"Anne, this is Ruby Gillis, Josie Pye, Tillie Boulter, and Jane Andrews." Diana pointed to each girl as she spoke their names.

"It is a delight to make your acquaintance." Anne said cheerfully, the girls on the other were holding their laughter in. Diana tried to smooth things over:

"Anne has _such_ a way with words, don't you think?"

"I guess." Jane shrugged.

"Is it because you're an orphan that you try to learn a lot of long words to make yourself seem smarter?" Josie asked innocently.

Diana gasped and looked at Anne who was studying her boots. She wanted nothing more than to go back to Green Gables and be in Marilla's comforting embrace.

Diana tried to defend Anne, "She reads a lot of poetry, and she's no longer an orphan because she had parents now."

Josie wouldn't back down that easily, "Poetry or not it's odd don't you think? 'Sides she has a tongue of her own, why are you speaking for her?"

Anne wished she was at home more than ever now and Diana knew it. "she's not the wrinkly, old Cuthbert's daughter by blood. My mother said that she thought the Cuthbert's' were addled."

"Josie! What a horrible thing to say! Anne-" but Anne had fled to the other side of the room.

Sitting there on one of the oak benches she watched Diana defend her again. _I want to go back to mama. I should-be defending mama and papa. Why didn't I?_

* * *

A brown-haired boy noticed a red-headed girl crying on the boys' side of the schoolroom. _She's kinda cute. I wonder where she lives._ He quickly made his way over to her.

Anne heard footsteps and looked up to see a boy with a concerned look on his face, standing in front of her, holding out a handkerchief. "Hello, miss, are you alright?"

Anne just looked at him quizzically.

"Uh, I guess not at the moment. I'm Gilbert Blythe." He put his hand out to shake and shook the smaller hand.

"I'm Anne Shirley-Cuthbert."

"Cuthbert?"

"Oh, Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert adopted me."

"Oh yes, that makes more sense." He laughed.

 _He has a nice laugh._

"Well is better go take my seat. Nice meeting you, Anne."

"You too Gilbert."

She turned around to see Josie comforting Ruby. _I wonder what that's all about._

* * *

"Well, you must be Anne Matthew, Shirley-Cuthbert. Should I put you with the boys or the girls? This is _most_ irregular." Mr. Phillips voice rang out among the classroom.

Anne's face turned bright red. _Run just run, no I can't if I go home early I'll have to give mama an excuse and I can't bear to tell her this. I have to stay._


	19. Bad Beginning Part II

Marilla heard a knock at the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Cuthbert, I'm Mrs Bell, I was wondering if you would like to join the Progressive Mothers Group. We sew and talk about our girls' future. And we wondered if you would like to join considering you are raising-um-?"

Her name is Anne."

Mrs. Bell chuckled, "well then, seeing as Anne is under your tutelage we were hoping you would consider joining."

"Oh, well-um, maybe I will come." Marilla said flustered.

"Very well. Good day Miss Cuthbert."

Marilla shut the doors and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Nothing in the world could have prepared Anne for all the looks that she got. Her face turned bright red and she held back the urge to cry and run.

"Go sit with Diana." Mr. Phillips barked. He loved messing with the new comers.

The embarrassed Anne sat down next to Diana and placed her supplies on the desk in front of her.

Josie whispered in Anne's ear, "you are not allowed to talk to Gilbert or even look at him! Ruby has had a crush on him for the past two years so she gets him! Do you understand?"

Anne was caught off guard and stuttered a little. "I-I un-understand pe-perfectly."

Her attention was distracted by a blonde-haired boy.

"Matthew eh? What? You like your new owners so much that you named yourself after them, Doggy? Can you do any tricks? Roll over roll over! You're a bad dog, a bad dog!" He laughed.

Anne buried her face into her arms and tried very hard not to cry.

* * *

"Alright class, let's start with some spelling. Moody Spurgeon, how do you spell 'possession' Teddy Phillips ordered.

"I" He repeated so confidentaly.

Anne stood up, "Moody you forgot the S!"

"Did I or did I not ask you to help him?! Sit down and do not get up again unless I say so!" Teddy roared.

"Yes, sir." Anne obeyed meekly.

"Anne! Anne!" Gilbert whispered to her. She would not look at him. The girls said I was to ignore him. Do NOT make eye contact. Do NOT make eye contact.

He was getting frustrated. Time to take drastic measures. Gilbert yanked on the redhead's braid. "Carrots!" He shouted gleefully.

The victim of this suddenly felt a fire within her, maybe it was all the bullying that she had endured during her short time here. Filled with rage she grabbed her slate and slammed it down on his head, cracking it in two.

"You mean hateful boy!" Then it registered what she had done. Oh, no! What will mama think?! They'll probably send me back!

"ANNE MATTHEW SHIRLEY-CUTHBERT!" Mr. Phillip's face was filled with rage and he grabbed her by the shoulder, making her flinch, and he marched her up to the front of the room.

"You will stand here for as long as I tell you too!"

Gilbert stood up, "it was my fault sir, I was teasing her."

"Young girls should not be demonstrating that sort of behavior! Orphan or not!" Mr Phillips looked at him sharply.

Gilbert helplessly sat down filled with guilt.

"Let continue, Prissy, please read chapter one."

* * *

During recess Mr. Phillips made Anne stay indoors. Let this day be over please! She soon began imagining she was Princess Cordelia and the time passed quicker than it had before.

Finally school was over. Anne grabbed her things and tried to make a quick exit.

"Anne! Wait! Please, I just wanted to say I'm sorry!" Anne heard Gilbert say behind her. She did not look back as she spoke: "you have insulted me. I was beginning to trust you."

"I'm sorry I just- I just wanted to get your attention!"

"You should have found a better way of doing it then!"

She started to run and didn't stop until she got home.

 _I can't tell them anything that_ _happened today, especially the broken slate. They'll send me back thinking I'm unruly. Why did I do it? That's not someone want to be. I despised the children at the orphanage who were unruly. What if I am one of them?_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: So when Moody goes to spell 'possession' and he only says 'I' is because for some reason it's not letting me write it out. It keeps changing back to 'I' no matter what I do.**


	20. Denial

Marilla felt disoriented as she listened to the women talk. Sipping her tea she tried to follow along.

Mrs. Andrews turned towards Marilla,

"Miss Cuthbert, good for you for choosing a girl. Looking into the future, why, most people would want to adopt boys."

"See now that's feminism." Mrs. Bell chimed in.

"Do you think she will do well in school?" Mrs. Sloane asked Marilla.

"I can't say however she seems bright and has a real appetite for learning."

"I'm sure she will do well then. What is her personality like?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Anne likes to imagine things all the time. She is getting on well here. The trouble Matthew and I are having is that she is very skittish; we try not to make loud noises because she scares so easily."

"Are all orphans skittish?"

"I think it depends on the people they are with, Mrs. Bell," Marilla said a little stiffly.

"Indeed."

"Well that's all the time we have for now, it was wonderful meeting with all of you ladies." Mrs. Andrews said graciously.

* * *

"Good afternoon Anne, how was your first day of school?" Marilla asked when Anne came in that afternoon.

"I think it went alright. I'm going to do my homework and when I'm done I'll help you with super." Anne said in a monotone voice. She was deep in thought and wasn't really paying attention.

"We are having a simple supper, so I wont need your help. Is everything alright? You seem out of sorts," Marilla asked suspiciously, reaching out to feel Anne's forehead.

Marilla's touch startled the daydreaming Anne.

"Oh, I'm sorry Anne, I didn't mean to frighten you. You just seem unusually quiet, I was wondering if you had come down with something."

"No, I feel fine. I was just thinking about-about all I learned today. It's a lot to take in. May I have an apple?"

"Help yourself." Marilla was still concerned with Anne's tone of voice.

As soon as the redhead entered her room she collapsed on the bed. It had been a long day with surprising results. _Did I stand up for myself or was I bad? I can not afford being bad. Marilla would send me packing if she heard about the slate incident._

Her head filled with all the events that had happened that day the redhead fell asleep, curled up in the colourful handmade quilt.

* * *

Anne woke up to Marilla calling her for supper.

"Coming Marilla!"

"How was your day today?" Matthew wanted to know after they had tucked into the stew Marilla made.

"Good."

Matthew stole a glance at Marilla. Something seemed off with his girl. It was like her body was sitting at the table with them but her thoughts were elsewhere.

Marilla tried to engage Anne in conversation:

"Is your homework hard?"

"What Marilla? Oh, well the long division is hard," Anne said, turning red. She had seen the little kids doing long division.

"Oh, no matter Anne. I'm sure you will catch up. You seem like a quick learner. Matthew, weren't you good at long division? Maybe you could help Anne."

"I can help you tonight if you want," Matthew offered.

"I would appreciate the help Matthew," Anne told him gratefully.

Marilla realised Anne had not called her 'mama' ever since she had gotten home from school. _Maybe that why she is so solemn. Yes, I bet all the other children were teasing her because she calls me mama. She's so sensitive, I should have realised._

"Anne," Marilla asked her tentatively, "did the children make fun of you at all today? You aren't yourself."

The child hesitated, should she tell the truth or not?

"No, I am just tired."

Marilla searched Anne's face for anything that might suggest otherwise but she couldn't tell. Something in the girl's eyes? A quick flash of doubt then back to expressionless? The woman couldn't tell.

"Why we do division tomorrow? You should go to bed, I'll clear the table."

"I think I will, thank you Matthew." Anne gave him and Marilla a quick hug and made her way back upstairs.

Marilla followed her up a few minutes after.

* * *

She knocked on the door and walked in. Anne was getting undressed and Marilla tried to hide her grimace when she saw a brief part of Anne's scar.

Long and thin, the scar was hard to miss. It ran up from Anne's chest to her shoulders and Marilla shuddered at the thought of how the girl had gotten it.

"I just came to say goodnight Anne."

Anne jumped into bed and Marilla tucked the colourful quilt around her.

The girl stared up at this woman who had cared for her. She didn't want to get attached to Marilla, not if she was going to send her away so she decided to call the woman her name instead of 'mama'.

As much as the little girl tried she couldn't cut the heartstrings that connected her to the caring woman.

"Goodnight Anne." Marilla interrupted her thoughts.

"Goodnight."

The redhead was caught off-guard to see Marilla bend over and kiss her forehead. _No, don't show any affection! You're making this harder! How am I supposed to_ distance myself?

"Anne, if something happened today at school you know you can tell me right? Sleep well."

 _No, I can not tell you._ Anne thought as she slowlt drifted off to sleep.


End file.
